Gruntipedia Fun: Whisky and Nintendo
The Whisky and Nintendo, commonly abreviated as W.A.N, is the most pimped out Phantom of ALL TIME. Unfortunately, it died on Alpha Hula Hoop, and the cause of it's death was why Phantoms are called turds. It was AI controlled and was the Otha' Letham's squad Phantom. It's appearance consists of a red hue, a big mouth with a golden tooth, a cigarette, a pimp hat and the interior is fully sick bro. (The eyes also look like he's been laying on one cigarette for 3 years. Creation The Stoned motherfucking Grunt that pregnanted Otha's mom gave Otha's mom a letter and told her to give it to Otha' when he becomes a soldier, this happened one month after birth, but he did not read the letter until he was older. When he did read it, he opened it up and it said some wierd binary code: 0011000122000101000000110000011000666000900012110000100010010101010000101010010101001010101 1010101010101010101010101010101010133700110101010110101010110011fu(k3durm0m0010101010101001g0r0u 1n1t1i0n0e1s1s101010101010110101010101010101010110101010101010010101010101010110010100010001 PS. Show this to the Prophet of Crack Sincerely: The Stoned Motherfucking Grunt that pregnated your mom (not the guy that fathered you). Otha' quickly went on a splatter spree on a Ghost to the Prophet of Crack's treehouse in Gmod style, from start to finish. Otha' showed Crack the letter and the Prophet went so apeshit, he looked like who could hit puberty and explode any second now. The Prophet just picked up a bag of expired Bananna chips, ate the whole pack (including the bag) in one bite and got Jackals, Hunters and Brutes to crap on Forklifts and build a Phantom. 3 months later, the spamhaul was done, so Crack gave Otha' the Phantom and said in 1337 style Wortish "You will keep the Phantom, you will comfort it and you will take it with you at every battle!" When it came alive Otha' began attempting to comfort the Phantom by offering it Recon armor, but the W.A.N magically came alive and said "ugay? bak in da hood, we onleh had stiks (cigarettes) and stones (lighter)! we wood get stond wen we put da stiks in our mouf and lit it on fier wif da stone, and we espeshially got layd wen we got pimpd out with a fully sik hat!". It appears that the Phantom's AI has the memories of a Gangster. So Otha' flew the Phantom to "da hood" (WAN gave him a GPS) and they both got their shit not fucked up, but fucked and pimped, Otha' got his armour replaced with Crimson Zealot armour (Reach) and WAN got his pimp hat, red hue and golden tooth. The WAN then got his cigarette and started getting stoned, it was ready for everything that stood in it's way, except When it's Zombie Christmas. Demise The WAN did not get the epic death it deserved, it was a shitty death (literally), such a pity he got the most fucked up death ever. During the events of Two Betrayals, Otha' and his squad saw the Flood for their first time, Juhii checked the game case to confirm that the game was Resident Evil, but it was still Halo. In result, the WAN pilot shit so much he bounced off his seat, crashed on the controls, jamming it with his shit and causing the dropship to crash land. What's inside *Cockpit *Three couches that turn into beds *A big-ass HD plasma 40 inch TV (So they can watch Revenge of the Hater) *A pool table *A computer (So Elite Majors could troll on 4chan) *Velvet cushioned seats *Custom Plasma Turrets *Badass armory with all Elite armor and weapons *Great Covenant Book of Jokes *Swaggy ass bedrooms * Juhii's hooker room * Arcade with Mortal Kombat, SEGA rally games and shit *A kitchen with yummeh f00dz *Bathroom *Golden toilet (gotta shit with style!) *Games room/bar, with PCs, PlayStations and Xboxes. The bar is a pimped out swaggy ass Quagmire's house styled bar. Where Swaggee' spends most of his time, getting high and playing Halo 2. *Nuclear bunker (don't ask) Trivia *It was the pimpiest Phantom ever *This will turn into the saddest article on Gruntipedia *Was homophobic (what?) Category:Things that kick ass Category:Elites Category:Gruntipedia Inside Jokes Category:Shit people complain about Category:B-class articles Category:Madness Category:Epic Shit Category:Dead people